


The problem with white T-shirts

by AceLucky



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Begging, Body Worship, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Muscles, No Apologies, One Shot, Playful Sex, Pleading mercy, Rough Kissing, Showers, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, What is my life?, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs gets home from the garage and is in need of a shower, Tig agrees and has conveniently laid out something for Chibs to change into afterwards...Naturally it leads to kissing and plenty of fluff/a lil' smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problem with white T-shirts

**Author's Note:**

> After writing several longer pieces that involve Chibs and/or Tig, I figured it was time to do something shorter. I just got this idea in my head the other day and couldn't shake it and thought it was super cute so here it is. I wanna do a drawing to accompany this piece at some point, unless there's a talented artist out there who fancies the challenge! I originally posted this on my blog about a week ago, but enjoy!

Chibs wearily pushed open the front door; he felt dirty, looked dirty and could think only of having a shower to clean himself up. A few moments after entering the apartment however Tig appeared, topless, hair dripping and with a shit eating grin on his face.

Chibs knew what that meant; he wasn’t getting in the shower any time soon, at least not alone. Tig liked him dirty, when he smelt of grease and oil, when his jeans were ripped and frayed. He gave a resigned sigh, there was no point in fighting it with Tig, besides Chibs couldn’t deny Tig looked good. 

He walked up to Tig and wrapped his arms round his waist, “Hey gorgeous,” he leant in to kiss Tig but Tig pulled away, still wearing that same grin.

“Ah-ha, na man, you gotta shower first.”

“Seriously?” Chibs questioned as he stepped back, raising his eyebrows questioningly. 

Tig nodded, “Go on, shower’s still steamed up,” he winked.

“And yer not joinin’ me?” Chibs was expecting that, but then it appeared Tig had just showered.

“Nah, just you, I’ll see you in the bedroom after.”

Chibs gave a low chuckle and shook his head; “Sure,” as he walked towards the bathroom Tig couldn’t pass the opportunity to spank his ass. This surprised Chibs and he gave a small yelp much to Tig’s satisfaction.

“I’m too old for this shite,” he muttered under his breath.

He emerged from the shower, towel wrapped round his waist and fingers running through his wet hair which was dripping onto his shoulders. On entering the bedroom he expected to find Tig only the room was empty. There was, however an item of clothing folded on the bed with a note on it that stated, “Put on your jeans then wear me.”

Chibs was finally beginning to get used to Tig’s games, though some days he’d rather just sit in front of the sofa and relax instead. Yet he found Tig’s gestures and youthful outlook endearing, neither of them was getting any younger and Tig, well Tig made him feel a little younger again. And so Chibs decided he would indulge Tig.

He dried off, put on deodorant, some clean boxers and jeans. Then he removed the note and picked up a white t-shirt that he was convinced was at least one if not two sizes too small. “What on earth are yer playin’ at Tiggy,” he grumbled under his breath.

He pulled the shirt over his head and down, it fit, just. But it was tight, ridiculously tight and as Chibs looked at himself in the mirror he nearly gave a laugh, he felt he looked ridiculous. His belly was poking out a little; the material was so stretched he could see the black of his tattoos underneath and everything. 

“I dinnae think this is funny,” he said as he walked round the apartment trying to find Tig, “I look a fuckin’ prick like this.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Tig said suddenly appearing from the spare room. 

He’d wrapped his arms round Chibs’ waist before Chibs had a chance to turn round. He pulled Chibs back into him so his chest was flush to Chibs’ body.  
“Yer look fuckin’ hot,” Tig murmured in Chibs’ ear. 

Chibs shook his head, “I cannae imagine why yer’d think tha’,” he couldn’t help but smile.

“I always liked you in white, in those vests in Stockton,” Tig purred as he rubbed his hands up and down Chibs’ chest, tweaking his nipples gently, eliciting a moan from Chibs’ pursed lips. 

Chibs turned suddenly taking Tig by surprise and pushed him back into the wall, his hands pinning Tig’s at the wrist above his head, “Is tha’ so?” 

Tig’s grin only spread wider; yeah he had Chibs exactly where he wanted him. But now his eyes traveled down his lover’s body, staring at Chibs so close up in that shirt was incredible. He studied every contour of his body, his muscles, ink. He loved every single part of him and wanted to mark every bit as his own.

Meanwhile Chibs was taking in the sight of Tig, also in a matching, too tight, white t-shirt. He didn’t think his arms had ever had looked more toned and muscular. Chibs lowered one of his hands and rubbed Tig’s upper arm, squeezing the muscles underneath, then moving his hand up to Tig’s chin and cupping it roughly make Tig let out a small, needy groan. 

“Chibby,” Tig moaned.

He tried to move forward to kiss Chibs but he was still pinned in place, “Want me to take mercy on yer?” Chibs grinned.

Tig nodded, “Chibby please.”

Tig was still staring at the way the t-shirt hugged Chibs’ body and now that his long, wet hair had dripped all down him and soaked into the material, it was becoming near see through. 

Chibs moved forward and brushed Tig’s lips with his own, breathing slowly so Tig could feel the heat, he wriggled in Chibs’ grasp. Chibs allowed their lips to meet, kissing Tig gently at first but the fever took over and his kissing became more ferocious and heated.

Tig bit down on Chibs’ lower lip and pulled away gently, knowing that drove Chibs crazy, Chibs let go immediately, needing Tig’s hands all over his body. There was no caution, no hesitation, in seconds their mouths had met, exploring each other, licking, sucking and biting at one another’s lips. It was often like this, they’d try to take it slow but it so rarely happened, each one fighting for dominance and neither ever really winning.

Tig’s hands were running through his wet hair and down his back, fighting to find an entrance between the tight material and Chibs’ skin. Tig had spun Chibs round so he was now pressed up against the wall, he could feel Chibs pushed hard up against’ his jeans, Tig too was aching. “Too fuckin’ hot in that shirt,” Tig moaned in between kisses.  
Chibs now had his hands in Tig’s hair and was pulling roughly, “yer not so bad yerself,” he grinned.

“Cheeky shit,” Tig replied as he nipped Chibs’ shoulder.

“Lil’ shite,” Chibs quipped as he ran his teeth along the material where Tig’s collarbone was.

Tig was practically clawing at Chibs’ shirt now, “Need you outta this,” he said impatiently.

Chibs went to take it off but Tig stopped him, “No, I’ll do it.” He was ripping at the material now, with his strength he’d pulled it apart, the tearing sound making Chibs tremble until it was lying in tatters on the floor.

Tig held out his hand, “It’s okay I bought more,” he said with a grin.

“Gonna fuck me then Trager?” Chibs asked as he took Tig’s hand.

Tig grabbed Chibs and pulled him so they were facing one another again, kissing him roughly he slapped Chibs’ ass, “That answer your question?”


End file.
